1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device capable of luminescence by converting electrical energy into light and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, research and development on various display elements is being actively conducted, and particularly since organic electroluminescence (EL) elements can produce high-intensity luminescence at a low voltage they are thus drawing attention as promising display elements.
Such organic electroluminescence elements, when exposed to the air, deteriorate in luminescence properties due to water, gas etc., and thus use a sealing plate for sealing the element to prevent such deterioration.
Meanwhile, a flexible organic electroluminescence element using a resin substrate in place of a glass substrate as a substrate for the element is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-47381 and JP-A No. 2005-123012).
However, when a UV-curable resin that generates less gas and heat adversely influencing an organic electroluminescence element is used as an adhesive between a sealing plate and a resin substrate when producing a sealing plate, adhesiveness of the UV-curable resin which was not problematic in conventional methods using a glass substrate of high UV light transmittance has emerged as a new problem.